


Fitting Room

by callmecaramleh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecaramleh/pseuds/callmecaramleh
Summary: just a little self indulgent fic by me, a forever 21 employee. Kageyama works the dressing room and Hinata tries on clothes. It's embarrassing.





	Fitting Room

**Author's Note:**

> why did I write this??? All I do is work this is the only way to entertain myself.

Kageyama didn't hate his job, despite how much he talked about how horrible it was. In retail, you have to trash talk your job. It's the only way to make friends at work. Of course, Kageyama wasn't sure he could call anyone at work his friends. He was tucked away in the fitting most of the time, so he never saw anyone until closing, and he mostly only saw Yamaguchi who would work on the same floor of the store with him. Most of the time they did their work in silence, but sometimes Yamaguchi would talk about his various crushes, asking for advice that Kageyama couldn't give, nor did Yamaguchi necessarily want the answer to.

When he got into Forever 21 that day, he walked straight to the fitting room. His manager was there, frazzled looking.

"Tobio-chan! Glad you're here," he said, clapping his hands, "So here's the deal. None of this is sorted. No one has been back here all day. I just cleaned the clothes out of all of the rooms and any that weren't on hangers I threw on the floor in this first room. So yeah. Get this done. Make sure no one steals anything. Pitch credit cards. I think we're up on the day so that's good. So get to work and stop glaring." Oikawa smiled, patted Kageyama's shoulder, and left the destroyed fitting room.

The dressing room was always a mess when Kageyama came in--hardly anyone liked to work in there except him. He liked not having to help people on the sales floor. He never knew the answers to any of their questions. "What should I wear for my birthday?" "Should I be a lacey hoe or a corset hoe?" "Do you guys sell dresses?"

He cleared off a rack that was just full of hangers, hanging them in the back dressing room. Oikawa always yelled at him for that, since he would forget to clear them out at close, but Kageyama needed the rack, so he didn't care. He started grabbing everything that would be sent down to the first floor, their modern femme collection, and put it on the rack. It was all off the shoulder tops, satin and chiffon, pin stripes and palazzo pants. He thought most of it was kind of ugly.

Kageyama continued sorting by floor (The store in Shibuya was mostly vertical.) whittling away at the clothes while trying to also count customers items and put them in dressing rooms. He liked the sorting part fine. It was oddly calming, and he liked the feeling that he was the only person that could do it properly.

When he was nearing the end of the sorting madness, he saw a pair walk into the dressing room.

"One second," Kageyama said, zipping a pair of jeans and moving them onto the sporty rack. He didn't really get how jeans were sporty, but he wasn't going to fight their visual team on it. 

When he went to start grabbing the clothes from the customer, he wanted to groan. The person looked like they were carrying the whole store piled in front of their face.

"Sorry!" chirped the person's friend, a cute blonde girl who looked nervous, "I told my friend we should reinvent their wardrobe while we're here in Tokyo."

"Oh it's no problem," he said, "I'll just start grabbing these for you." Except it was a problem. All of these clothes wouldn't fit on his nicely sorted racks, and he found himself praying for Oikawa to come to run his go backs out to the floors. Normally he liked to avoid Oikawa at all costs, but if he's didn't come soon Kageyama would have to leave the dressing room to deliver the clothes to the different floors, and he knew that if he did that he would come back to a destroyed fitting room all over again.

As he started grabbing the clothes, mostly from their free spirit and festival collections, all bright pastels, acid wash, and graphic, more of the customer was revealed. First came orange tufts of hair, bright brown eyes, and-- oh. Masculine. Not manly or anything, but not feminine. And yet all these "girls" clothes were for them. Ok. Shit. Should he put them on the women's side of the fitting room or the men's? What should he call them? He pretty exclusively used Miss and Mr when addressing customers, and had no idea how to handle customers with genders yet to be determined.

"Ok, uh, buddy. You can follow me back this way," Kageyama said, finally deciding to head to the boys side. The gender rules for the fitting room were more like guide lines anyway, made for the sake of worried moms with 13 year old daughters.

The orange haired person seemed nervous too. He jittered, like maybe he had drank two cups of coffee without eating anything. It made sense that someone like this would prefer shopping in Tokyo. Kageyama figured outside of the city stores might be even more weird about people trying on clothes that they don't think were meant for them.

The person, Kageyama realized as he counted out items to put in the room, was cute. Their orange hair looked fluffy, and messy, the exact opposite of Kageyama's hated flat hair. Their eyes were attentive, and they seemed to always be smiling. Well, maybe not smiling, but Kageyama was pretty sure that they hadn't closed their mouth since they had come back to the fitting room. All of their expressions were vivid. Cute.

"You can have six items in at a time, and then switch them out with the others on the back of the door. You can bring me your nos whenever you need to. My name is Kageyama if you need anything else."

"Thanks!" they said, their voice as bright and cheery as the rest of them. When Kageyama went to leave the room and let the customer in, they both moved to the same side, almost bumping into each other. "Whoops!"

That happened to Kageyama countless times a day, yet when he managed to skirt around this orange ball of fluff, he felt like his chest was constricting. He knew from Yamaguchi's chatter that this was one of the signs of a crush. He had never had a crush on a customer before. Was it ok to flirt? Not that he knew how to anyway, but if he figured something out, would it be all right? He almost had already, but the customer would have never noticed. Kageyama was supposed to say his name to the customer in case they needed him, but he never did. Except with this cute orange sunshine. He'd do anything to have them know him a little better, and vice versa.

Kageyama was buttoning up a denims jacket when he noticed the customer coming out in their first outfit. The dark wash cuffed skinny jeans were from the mens section, but the crop top definitely wasn't. It had two stars bedazzled over the chest. The shirt should have looked silly on them, but something about the contrast of the pastel blue with flaming orange made them seem to light up.

"Ahh!! Hinata! That's so cute!!" The girl said, "I love it. Do you love it!?"

_Hinata._ It was the perfect name. The sun suited them.

"Thanks Yachi!" Hinata answered, turning to look back in the mirror again. Their voice was naturally loud and rang out like a school bell. It was almost annoying, but Kageyama was inclined not to mind. "I like the shirt, but the pants could be better." Hinata hands brushed against the texture of the sequins while they turned, trying to find a way to simultaneously be looking in the mirror and facing their friend Yachi. Kageyama didn't know what they were talking about; he though their butt might look kind of cute in the jeans. Maybe. He wasn't an expert on bottoms.

"All right, next then," Yachi replied with a little clap. These two never seemed to stop pouting.

Hinata disappeared back into the dressing room as Yachi peered over at Kageyama's sorted racks.

"I, um, are these holds? Or can I look at them?" Yachi asked. Kageyama froze for a moment, athletic jacket halfway zipped, before he realized he had to give an answer.

"Yeah go ahead." She started looking through the femme rack, occasionally stopping at a bright floral print. "...Are you looking for you or your friend?" Kageyama asked.

"Oh. Either I suppose."

"That rack will probably work for you, but your friend might like stuff from this one over here better. But they might have already seen all this too, so maybe that sporty rack?"

"Awh! Thanks! I'll look!" she replied, bouncing over to Kageyama's suggested rack.

While she began searching through the mesh and athletic shorts of the sporty rack, Oikawa made his way around the corner, his big fake smile plastered on his face.

"So. Bad news. Suga just called in sick, though I have a sneaking suspicion that his boyfriend being in town might have more to do with this then illness. Can't blame him though, that Daichi is one beautiful man. Anyway, we have one less closer, so that's awful." Oikawa smiled through everything he said, whether it was telling people to watch out for shop lifters or that a kid had puked in their store, it was always smiles. It was creepy.

"How's this Yachi?" Kageyama heard Hinata ask. He couldn't stop his head from turning to look. They were wearing an aggressively pink pineapple printed button up tucked in to matching drawstring shorts. In the past, Kageyama had laughed along to Yamaguchi's critique of that particular outfit ("who wants their outfit to be 100% this ugly pineapple print??") but after seeing Hinata in it, Kageyama was convinced that it was the cutest thing they sold.

"Oh my gosh that looks incredible on you!" Oikawa was practically shouting his compliments to Hinata. It annoyed Kageyama. He wanted to be the one with the guts to tell them how cute they were.

Hinata blushed pink to the color of their outfit. It only made them more cute in Kageyama's eyes. "You really think so?" they asked, "It's not too much?"

"Of course not!" Oikawa replied, "That sort of fashionable pajamas look is totally on trend right now. It looks great."

"It's adorable Hinata," Yachi agreed.

"Fine, it'll go into my maybes." Though they should have sounded skeptical, they were beaming, clearly happy to be so assured of their cuteness. Kageyama thought it must have made them nervous to try things on in stores--you never know who's going to be working after all. He was glad that it could be him and Oikawa there, and not someone that might say something rude or treat them unfavorably. Kageyama was happy to help, even though that seemed to only mean standing around and not being an asshole.

Hinata went back into the dressing room to change, leaving Oikawa to turn his attention back to Kageyama.

"I'm going to clear out these go backs for you," Oikawa said, grabbing hangers from the racks. Kageyama never understood how he could carry so much at once. He knew Oikawa was fit, but the amount of clothes he could carry at a time made him seem like a superhero. "Oh, and Tobio-chan," he added in a whisper, "Stop staring and talk to them. Otherwise you'll regret it." Even with all the clothes in his hands Oikawa was able to nudge Kageyama, adding a wink before leaving the fitting room.

Color rose to Kageyama's face. Was he that obvious? He just wanted to do his job without seeming like an obsessed weirdo. Hinata was cute, but he couldn't _talk_ to them. It seemed uncalled for.

"Is this one too... much?" Hinata asked Yachi, "Or I mean, not enough really?"

Kageyama turned his head reflexively. The noise had drawn his attention, obviously, not the desire to get another peak at Hinata. When he saw them, Kageyama knew it would be hard to pull away. Hinata wore an oversized mesh top with a pair of their basic black leggings.

"So cuteee!" Yachi squealed, "This is the best one yet."

"I don't know, it feels a bit... over board. Uh, excuse me?"

Shit. Excuse Me was practically Kageyama's name at this point. Even after leaving work his head would jerk around whenever he heard someone say "excuse me". He turned away from the rack completely to give Hinata his full attention. His mouth felt dry but his palms felt sweaty.

"What do you think of this?" Hinata asked.

"Uhh... kn-knife... nuff. Nice. You look nice." Kageyama wanted to die. Why was he so embarrassing?

"You really think so? I'm afraid that it looks too... I don't know, dramatic?"

"It looks good. If you're not comfortable then you have a lot of other good options, but if you wear this with confidence no one will think it's too much, they'll just think you look cute."

Kageyama immediately wanted to go curl up in one of the fitting rooms and bang his head on the mirror a few times. He was just trying to say the sort of thing he had heard Oikawa say so many times. The thing that made customers say "You're right! I do look good!" Instead he had called Hinata cute and seemed like a total doofus. No one that wears a mesh shirt wants to be _cute_ , and yet when Kageyama looked at Hinata that was all that was coming to mind.

Hinata's eyes seemed to grow wider, probably from fear, Kageyama assumed. "Thanks," they said, "That makes sense."

A little after Hinata went back into the room to change, Kageyama heard them say "Yachi check your messages." Kageyama instantly wanted to die. He had acted so stupid that Hinata had texted about him, probably telling Yachi that they wished he would stop acting so strange. Luckily for him, the fitting room was pretty slow and he had managed to sort everything, so instead of continuing to be awkward in there, he went out and started recovering the sections around him. Straightening the hangers and picking up fallen clothes gave him plenty of time to stew on other embarrassing things he had done recently, like spill a bowl of ramen on his lap and almost choke on his katsu. It was better to Kageyama to worry about the awkward moments of the past than the one happening to him currently.

When he would go back to the fitting room to put customers in rooms and try to sort the couple of new items, Hinata would sometimes ask him for his opinion again. He would say that he liked it--he liked everything on Hinata--and one time he accidentally did finger guns to express his positive opinion. It would be a lot easier to stop being an idiot if Hinata would stop talking to him.

Eventually, Kageyama returned to the fitting room and Yachi and Hinata were gone. Unwanted clothes were hung neatly on the rack, all right side out and buttoned. Kageyama fell in love with them even more. He began sorting out the clothes, noticing that the mesh and legging combo was not amongst them.

Later, Kageyama was going through the rooms, checking to see if any rude and terrible people had left their clothes in the fitting room. When he got to Hinata's room, however, there weren't any clothes on the floor, but there was a pieces of light pink paper, folded into a nice triangle. Kageyama picked it up, unfolding it, being careful not to tear it.

_Thanks for helping me today! I hope this isn't weird but I thought I'd leave my phone number. Feel free to throw this in the trash if it's weird...  
-Hinata \o/_

On the back was the aforementioned number. Kageyama's fingers traced over it, his whole body turning red and face scrunching up like a raisin. He stuffed the paper into his pocket once he could convince himself to move. He felt giddy, and couldn't stop smiling. Customers seemed concerned by it, probably because his smiles was so teethy and awkward.

"Is something wrong?" Oikawa asked when he came to the dressing room, "You look... tense? Happy? A weird combination of the two?"

"Everything's fine," Kageyama said,his voice sounding squeaky.

"If you say so.... You can go on break now."

Kageyama practically ran to clock out. As soon as he was sitting in the back room, bento in front of him, he started typing.

_Hi. Kageyama here._  
From F21.  
It was nice to meet you today!!  
*.  
I'm on my break now. How long are you in Tokyo for?

Kageyama had to force food into his mouth to keep from writing any more. He kept checking his phone, anxiously waiting for a reply. He only had thirty minutes after all.

_hey kageyama it was good to meet u too. im just here until monday but ill be back when school starts. do u work tomorrow? theres a cupcake place in shimokitazawa i wanted to go to._

_Yes! I'd love to go! I'll me out at the station tomorrow!!_


End file.
